In Heat
by prussianpunk1
Summary: Alfred finds a little neko teen outside his house! And he's in heat! Very short one-shot Neko!Arthur cat kitty England America Yaoi Lime Orange Fluff Suggested Sex Cuteness AU Rated M for implied sex and Arthur's sexyness.


Okay, I know, I know. It's another Hetalia, and I already have a bunch I'm supposed to be working on. But Amanda told me that I have to write this one first, and it'll be a one-shot, because there was a disturbing lack of neko!Arthur fics, apparently (rolls eyes at USUK fangirl). Not that I'm insulting her OTP or anything, but… (I prefer Arthur on top!) Okay, back to the subject at hand…

I do not own hetalia. It would indeed be a dark day for any straight hetalia character (that doesn't even make sense) if I owned them.

Alfred was driving home, at 40 miles an hour. He lived in a small town, where the houses were far apart. Many of his neighbors were miles away from him, and nearly everybody had some kind of farming project. Not Alfred. He liked living far away so he didn't deal with people insulting him or ignoring him. Sighing as he thought of his day at work, a dead end waste of time. The only reason he stayed was that owning so much land was not cheap at all. He blinked in sleepiness and yawned, pulling into his driveway.

Suddenly, he saw a small figure standing in his way, staring like a deer in headlights. He swerved the heavy truck, causing the vehicle to get stuck in a ditch he had dug earlier that week in hopes of actually building something there. He quickly jumped out of the car, and it died. Alfred swore loudly, but kept going and rushed to the blob in the roadway. A small blonde teenage-looking boy was standing there, trembling from head to toe. Alfred brought him under the porch cover and closer to the light. "Are you hurt? Did I hit you?"

"I'm fine." A voice, slightly tinged with a British accent, spoke up. "Just scared bloody to death." And the boy looked up at him, opening his eyes. The startling green emerald eyes peered up at him curiously as Alfred's breath got caught in his airway. "Wow, your eyes are beautiful." He mumbled. The boy blushed, stepping back. "You pervert!" he accused. "Don't just sneak up on a person like that. That scared me!"

"Yeah, me too. Let's go inside." and Alfred let the stranger into his simple home. "What's your name, anyway?" the taller asked, turning on a light that flickered, but didn't go out.. The boy replied in the same cute accent. "Arthur. But don't you know it's not polite to ask for a name without giving your own?" he questioned.

"I'm Alfred." He replied, taken aback by the kid's sudden scold. "And I believe you're the one in my house." He frowned. Arthur frowned also, and moved his hand to point at Alfred, but suddenly Alfred screamed. "EARS! YOU'VE GOT EARS!" he screamed shrilly. Arthur's ears became flat on the top of his head, and he looked hurt. "They're not that bad…"

"THERE ARE CAT EARS ATTACHED TO YOUR HEAD!" Alfred screamed. Arthur felt tears prickle his eyes. "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT! YOU THINK I WANT THESE?!" he screamed back. Alfred took a deep breath. "How?" he breathed out. Arthur looked up, his eyes filled with tears. "I don't _know_. Stop _staring_ at me. I never asked for this." And he sunk down on the couch, hiding his head in his knees. Alfred walked stiffly to his kitchen. "I'll make some soup. Just stay there."

Alfred came back a second later, holding two hot bowls of soup. He set them down on the coffee table and Arthur sank down to the floor opposite of him. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier." Arthur mumbled. "It was inappropriate of me, as a guest in your home." He took a sip of his soup. Alfred smiled a bit. "No, it was my bad. I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of something that obviously upsets you." And he also took a sip.

After a couple minutes of silence, Alfred grunted. "Okay, I have to know." And he stroked Arthur's ear. Almost immediately, Arthur pounced on him from across the table. "Don't start something you can't finish, Alfred." He growled. Taking it as an invitation, Alfred grabbed his tail and squeezed. Arthur dug his nails into the taller blonde's shoulder and threw his head back. "This is your only warning. I'm in heat, and I have never been before. I don't know what's going to happen, but if you touch me one more time…"

Being the cheeky smart aleck he was, Alfred lightly touched his finger to his face. "Poke." He said childishly. Arthur huffed and got up, stripping off his shirt. He walked down the hallway, shedding his clothes as he went. Alfred stared after him and got up to follow when he saw boxers fly into view.

Arthur was lying on the bed, stark naked. He was sprawled out and breathing in Alfred's scent. "Come play." He pouted. Alfred tore his shirt off, and Arthur drooled a bit. "Alfred…" he cooed. Alfred crawled up behind him, and Arthur could feel him under the layers of clothing Alfred still had on. "Please!" he begged, unzipping Alfred's jeans. The other swallowed, and together they satisfied each other and it was both strange and beautiful.

The next morning, Arthur woke first. He glanced around and felt tears fall down his face. What had he done, given himself to a man he didn't know, a man who probably didn't even want him to be here when he woke up. Gathering himself, he slowly got up from the double bed. As he began to search for his pants, he heard footsteps behind him. "Where are you going?" Alfred asked. Arthur bit his lip and turned around. "I'm sorry, you must have a girlfriend or a wife or something and I just showed up and screwed everything up for you. I'm so sorry." He choked, tears falling from his eyelashes.

He closed his eyes, and Alfred cupped his face. "I don't have anyone like that. I was kind of hoping you'd be able…to stay. You're beautiful, you know that? And I can't bring myself to regret last night, even if you did. I think we should get to know each other better, because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Arthur leaned forward and kissed Alfred with all the passion he could find.

*Woo, that was fun! Okay, I'd like to write the sex scene, but I never feel comfortable with that if the two guys don't quite know each other so well. Cause then it's just like any normal sex, ya know? Anywho, there might be a smexy sequel after I'm done with my other stories :/


End file.
